


Once In A Lifetime (HIATUS)

by wistfulfeeling



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rebel!Taeyong, Rebel!Ten, Rebel!Yuta, china line es mi debilidad, hansol ama tanto a yuta que duele, johnny es tan tonto pero hay que amarlo, kun es un tierno, winwin es muy timido, yixing as daddy af
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulfeeling/pseuds/wistfulfeeling
Summary: Suerte o Destino ¿Cómo saber si algo llega a tu vida por casualidad o porque siempre estuvo escrito que así fuera?Kun creía que estaba destinado a convivir con su rutinaria mala suerte. Pero todo parece cambiar de rumbo cuando conoce a SiCheng, un nuevo estudiante que llega a la escuela, y su racha de sucesos desgraciados desaparece cada vez que está cerca de él.¿Aceptará SiCheng ser su amuleto de la suerte? ¿O será el destino quien se encargue de unir sus vidas para siempre?





	

Kun creció en Fuzhou, la ciudad más industrializada de Fujian, China, rodeado de mucha vegetación, pero atrapado entre las paredes de inmensos edificios que cubrían el centro de la ciudad. Su casa estaba en una pequeña villa, ubicada a menos de una hora de la capital y aunque los lujos parecían rodear la zona, su hogar era uno más a los cuales la industria y el avance tecnológico no habían llegado. Su madre cuidaba de él y de sus 3 hermanos, mientras que su padre trabajaba a tiempo completo como cocinero en un restaurante. Todo era muy normal en la vida de un pequeño Kun que era feliz con muy poco, pero tenía amor de sobra.  

Sin embargo, todo fue cambiando, en el momento en que cumplió 8 años y su padre consiguió un nuevo trabajo de Cheff, en la imponente ciudad de Seoul, Corea.  Así fue como la familia entera, partió hacia un lugar incierto, dispuestos a comenzar una nueva vida llena de ilusiones y esperanzas, en un país completamente distinto a el de ellos. 

Kun estaba seguro que fue en ese momento de su vida, en que todo comenzó a salir mal. 

* * *

 

El ruido de los pasos, bajando con velocidad las escaleras, hizo que saltara de la cama con miedo. Alguna vez ya había escuchado ese sonido y solía ser parte de sus recurrentes pesadillas. Miró el reloj, intentando recobrar el aliento. 8.30 am, otra vez llegaría tarde a la escuela. Suspiró y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.  

"¡Gege!" RenJun gritó al verlo bajar mientras corría a saludarlo. 

"Hey" Despeinó su cabello "¿Dormiste bien?" 

"No. ChenL-" 

"¡Lo que te diga no es cierto! ¡Yo no hice nada!" ChenLe lo interrumpió parándose frente a él y mirando a su hermano mayor directamente a los ojos. "Está mintiendo" 

"¡Yo no miento! ¡Me molestaste durante toda la noche y no pude dormir!" 

Y así comenzó la primer pelea del día entre los pequeños de 8 y 9 años. La primera de las miles que solían tener en escasas 24 horas. Kun sonrió y siguió su apresurado camino hacia la escuela. No era que no le importaran sus hermanos, pero sabía que el mayor se encargaría de ellos en cuanto dejara de hablar por teléfono. 

"Está bien, llamaré en otro momento. Gracias" Cortó la llamada y tiró su celular sobre la mesa llena de cuadernos, libros, tazas del desayuno y juguetes. 

"¿Todo está bien?" Kun preguntó mientras tomaba las llaves y terminaba de arreglar el nudo de su corbata de una forma acrobática. 

Yixing asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro "Si. No te preocupes" hizo una pausa y comenzó a servirse un poco de te. "¿Otra vez llegando tarde?"  

 "Si, debo irme. Nos vemos." Salió de la casa apurado, pero sabía que detrás de esa media sonrisa forzada de Yixing, había algún problema que no podía solucionar, aunque no lo dijera. Suspiró. "Este tipo jamás cambiará" murmuró y siguió su camino. 

Y así comenzó su día atroz, porque obviamente, quedarse dormido no era lo único malo que podría pasarle. Kun también perdió el autobús, quiso tomar un taxi y se dio cuenta que había dejado todo su (escaso) dinero en casa, caminó 30 cuadras hasta la escuela y cuando iba por la cuadra número 10 comenzó a llover y el paraguas que llevaba en el bolso estaba roto. Entró al salón de clases, mojado y desalineado, buscó su asiento de siempre y se dio cuenta que había entrado en el salón equivocado, provocando la risa de todos los alumnos de 1er año. Cuando finalmente llegó a su aula y pudo sentarse, el maestro se acercó a su banco. 

"Debería ser más puntual, con la nota del último examen no debería darse el lujo de llegar a estas horas, Señor Qian" Tiró su evaluación sobre el pupitre y siguió su camino. 

Kun miró la hoja.  

Calificación: 59.  

Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. 

Suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la nada, pensando en ¿cómo podría mejorar algo en su vida, si vivía en un constante agujero de mala suerte del cual no podía escapar? La campana sonó a las 11 am y todos comenzaron a salir del salón. 

"Hey" Hansol tocó su hombro. "¿Estás bien?"  

 " Si, sólo otro de mis típicos días" 

"¿Otra vez falló la alarma?"  

Kun asintió y suspiró. Tener días malos era algo bastante común en su vida, pero para ser honestos, la situación era un tanto agotadora. A veces, solía pensar que no era cuestión de buena o mala suerte, si no que su destino ya estaba escrito y debía luchar contra una vida cargada de problemas y situaciones absurdas.  

"Tengo una noticia que te alegrará" Johnny se acomodó en el banco vacío frente a él. En el aula sólo estaban ellos 3, así que comenzó su relato con mucho entusiasmo "Nos invitaron a una fiesta, pero no es cualquier fiesta, es la mejor fiesta" enfatizó la última frase. 

Kun frunció el ceño ¿Invitación a una fiesta? Nadie invita a 3 perdedores a un evento así. Giró para ver la expresión de Hansol y asegurarse de que esto no fuera otra de las historias sin sentido de Johnny. Hansol negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con disimulo. 

"¿Una fiesta, dónde? 

"En la casa de Nakamoto" 

Y al escuchar ese nombre, Kun supo porque era básicamente imposible que alguien los invitara.  

"Eso no puede ser cierto." 

"¡Si lo es!" 

"¿Y cómo es que conseguiste que nos invitaran?" 

"No lo consiguió" Hansol lo interrumpió. "Escuchó la charla que tenían Nakamoto y sus amigos, mientras estaba en el baño" 

Kun sonrió. Johnny era increíble. Nunca se rendía ante la idea de que el grupo más 'popular' de la escuela, no aceptara a gente como ellos en su entorno. 

"Ey, ey." Levantó la mano deteniendo a Hansol "Puede ser que no nos hayan invitado, pero tengo mis contactos para poder entrar. Conozco a Ten" 

"No lo conoces" Hansol volvió a interrumpir su sueño. 

"¡Sí me conoce! Hablamos durante el almuerzo la semana pasada" 

"¿Hablaron? Se chocaron y tiraste su bandeja." 

"Si ¿Ves? Me conoce como el que lo chocó en la cafetería" 

"Te llamó 'idiota'" Esta vez fue Kun quien quebró su relato. 

Johnny suspiró "Está bien. Está bien. No fue como lo imaginé, pero, al menos sabe quien soy" 

Hansol se levantó del asiento "No tiene caso, Ten jamás te verá de la misma forma en que lo ves a él. Así que mejor, olvídalo" y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Kun y Johnny siguieron sus pasos. 

"No seas cruel" Johnny lo alcanzó "Yo no digo lo mismo cuando veo lo estúpido que te pones cada vez que Nakamoto está cerca." 

"Eso es diferente" Hansol se excusó. 

"No lo és. Te gusta desde que tienes uso de razón, sin embargo jamás te atreves ni siquiera a estar a un metro de distancia de él" 

Kun comenzó a reir al escuchar la misma discusión de todos los días. Desde el momento en que los 3 entablaron una amistad y se dieron cuenta que, ser los menos populares en la escuela era algo que los unía, jamás se separaron. Sabían todo acerca del otro y es por eso que Kun tenía muy en claro, cuan complicada era la vida amorosa de Hansol y Johnny, enamorados hace mucho tiempo de las personas incorrectas o quizás más imposibles.  

* * *

 

Había sido un día muy largo, pero al parecer, no tenía intenciones de cambiar de rumbo, Kun se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que salió de clases y corrió el autobús olvidando el detalle de que no tenía dinero para pagar. Suspiró. Generalmente sus días solían transitar esta clase de sucesos, estaba bastante acostumbrado a esa mala suerte que parecía perseguirlo, sin embargo ese día todo había excedido los límites de su normalidad. Se recostó contra la pared de ese antiguo edificio que estaba en la esquina dónde recurrente-mente esperaba el autobús. Cerró los ojos esperando que eso retrocediera el tiempo, quizás unos cuantos años, cuando era un pequeño niño feliz que vivía en su pais, rodeado de su familia. Habitualmente, Kun solía sentir ese vacío y dolor en el pecho cada vez que cerraba los ojos y todo desaparecía. El miedo a despertar y encontrarse otra vez en esa fatídica noche en la que perdió a sus padres, era recurrente. Era insoportable.  

Fue en ese momento en que comenzaba a perderse otra vez en sus oscuros recuerdos, cuando un golpe seco y fuerte casi lo tira al suelo. Abrió los ojos ante el impacto y lo primero que vió fue una bicicleta en el suelo, hojas por doquier y alguien que las recogía, mientras se tocaba el brazo indicando que el choque había sido bastante doloroso. 

"¿Estás bien?" Kun se agachó para poder ayudarlo. Era un chico bastante delgado, de pelo negro, que ni siquiera levantó la vista al escuchar su pregunta. "Doblaste en la esquina muy rápido y no me viste. Lo siento, no debería estar estorbando en un lugar así" Sonrió al disculparse, pero el chico no lo miró ni por un segundo, mas solo se dedicó a juntar sus cosas y levantarse. Kun tomó su bicicleta y la incorporó, un tanto curioso ante esa extraña actitud. "Entonces ¿Estás bien?" Insistió, bloqueando su paso.  

El chico al fin levantó la vista y lo miró. Mantuvo su mirada fija por unos segundos sin decir nada y se marchó. Así de simple, así de raro. 

Kun lo observó irse, a un paso lento y meticuloso, pero torpe e infantil. Frunció el ceño "Que extraño" murmuró y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, cuando se percató de que algo había dentro de ellos.  

"¡¿DINERO?!" Gritó y las pocas personas que allí estaban voltearon a verlo. Disimuló su emoción. ¿Cómo es que jamás se dio cuenta que ese dinero estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo?. Escuchó el ruido de un autobús acercándose. Volteó a mirar y corrió al corroborar que era efectivamente el que él debía tomar. Subió y se sentó junto a la ventanilla. Al fin su suerte no jugaba en contra, pero... observó desde su asiento a ese extraño chico que aún seguía caminando a lo lejos, a paso de tortuga, como si estuviera un tanto perdido. "En fin." Pensó y se acomodó en su asiento, sonrió al sentir que las cosas marchaban bien. Al menos en ese momento.  

Al menos después de ese inesperado **choque de suerte.**

**Author's Note:**

> El primer capítulo no es muy genial, pero prometo que la historia va a mejorar muy pronto :D


End file.
